


RoborioWare: Inc,

by Kamicciolo



Category: Wario Land (Video Games), Warioware
Genre: Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamicciolo/pseuds/Kamicciolo
Summary: Wario has two big events coming up and can't be at both at once? Dr. Crygor has the perfect solution! Robot Duplicate! Will this work? Read and find out.





	RoborioWare: Inc,

The splash of rain poured down from the dark clouds above in the night sky, pitter pattering against the concrete ground and buildings as wind roared through the air. A lone figure stood on the doorstep of the renowned laboratory of Dr. Crygor, large fist clattering against the door loud enough to cut through the bitter sounds of the cold night, punctuating his presence as he waited to be let in. 

"Bzt... hello? Who's that ...bzt...at the door?.." 

"It'sa me Wario! Lemme in Crygor! I gots some business with you!" He barked, shaking some of the rain water off his soaked body. 

"Bzt... door is open... you may...bzt... enter" 

Gears and motors kicked into action as the steel red doors whirred open, light shining out into the darkness outside as the biker entered quickly. 

A quick look around of the hallways and corridors, the heavy thud of feet echoed out as Wario made his ways through the cold passageways until he found the scientists personal quarters 

"Ah, Wario, to what do I owe the visit this time? Does your bike need a tune up? I have a new turbo drive I'd like to test out..." he replied as he sat at his table, warm cocoa mug in hand. 

"Nah it'sa nuthin like that! I need your help." He stated outright as he remained standing. "Y'see Mario is'a hosting the Grand'a Finals of his Tennis tournament this coming week so I gotta go outta town. But we've got the big release of WarioWare's latest title. It's gonna be a big event and I can't just miss out! Ya gotta help me!" He demanded more than asked in his usual crude fashion.

The cyborg scientist reclined back, sipping at his drink as the case laid out before him. "Hm.. well have you considered letting me clone you again? That would work surely..." the metal-plated man suggested. 

"After the trouble last time?! You're lucky we made it outta that one alive" the heavyset biker exclaimed. He was mortified at the very suggestion of going through that again... 

"Hm... well what if I build a robotic clone instead? That would be easier to control" the scientist offered instead, sipping his drink. 

"Hm.. a robotic me huh? That just might’a work... how long would it take to build?" 

"I could have it finished tonight. IF, you help out" 

"You kiddin'? Thats no problem so long as this works out!" The biker smirked as everything seemed to work out... 

The two of them left the living quarters shortly after, heading down to the laboratory where work commences. Dr. Crygor started by drawing up schematics of the body, devising a sturdy frame matching the proportions of the real deal. 

"I dunno... he should be more muscular... and'a hunky" 

Quibbles aside, they began work shaping sheets of steel into the precise shape of the schematics, welding the joints together. Next came the circuitry, as Crygor began sorting the complex wiring and internal configurations while Wario... played on his handheld console... 

"Ha ha! Take'a dat you little bozos!" 

"Here Wario, put this helmet on" Crygor approached, placing the helmet over the greedy man's head as he wiped the oil off his gloves. 

"Huh? What’s this doohickey for?" 

"I'm going to take a scan of your brain. We want this robot to be as close to your personality as possible. This way, we'll save a lot of time in programming and bug testing. You might feel a pinch" he finished, throwing the switch on the computer system. 

The machine sparked to life with voltages of power flowing along the cable to the helmet (incidentally shocking the bejeezus out of Wario as he remained hooked up to the system) as the data filled up the screen, downloading straight from the source. 

"Amazing. Look at all this data!" He marvelled 

"So what is'a dis gobble degook?" The frasseled biker mused as he stepped up behind the scientist in his chair. Sparks jumping from his body. 

"This is a complete scan of your brain, Wario. This is what we'll use as a basis for programming. This robot will think and act exactly like you! Within limits of course. We hardly want another uprising" he explained as he entered in further information on the screen. 

"Limits? What sorts?" The sparkling biker asked 

"Well for one we want it to obey you. Otherwise it may grow sentient." The scientist explained. 

"Well you should’a make it want to make money! Exactly like'a I do!" He biker slammed his fist on the panel, nearly cracking it. 

"Hm, ok then. And please be careful this is delicate equipment... In fact... Why don't you go wait in the living area while I complete the rest? There's a television there and I'll call for you when I'm done". 

"Now yer talkin! See ya!" The round one darted off, knowing where to go as he left to park in front of the tube. 

The scientist sighed, now free to work in peace. He continued his construction work on the project. He worked several hours into the night, completing the internal wiring, programming and construction of the frame. 

It was only as dawn broke in the early hours of the morning, did Crygor finally step back from his workbench, admiring his work. He quickly threw a cover over it to add to the intended revelation. 

Stepping out of his laboratory, he found Wario still in his living quarters... a mound of food wrappers scattered around slovenly as the TV blared with whatever show had come on since he had fall asleep.... 

"What a mess... Wario! Come up! Wake up!" He shouted! 

When that was met with more snoring, having obviously failed, he fished into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a remote controller, pressing the button. This activated a hidden alarm gizmo, with two gloved robot hands appearing from the ceiling and snatching the slumbering biker and smacking him awake. 

"Whuzat!?! I'm up! I'm up!" He squealed as he quickly stood to attention, cheeks swollen and red. 

"About time! Come with me! I'm finished!" The scientist proclaimed, not a shred of sympathy spared. 

They walked off, the armour-headed genius leading the way back to the laboratory. 

It was still the early hours of the morning, low lights shining in the workspace as he led the biker to the construction table with the blanket draped over it. 

"I give you! Roborio!" 

The sheet swished away, revealing the metallic frame of the robotic doppelganger, who's sleek metal body shined with the reflected light. 

"Handsome lookin' robot!" 

"It doesn't just look like you! I made it to be able to replicate any and all feats of strength you're known for! I used every scrap of data I have on you" He bragged, gently patting the side of it's head. 

"Amazing! Excellent! Then fire him up! I wanna see him up and'a running already!" 

"And so you shall!" 

With that declaration, Crygor threw the switch on the wall down. The crackle of electricity echoed out as the machinery kicked into gear. Power flowed through the cables connecting to the robot's frame and began charging it with energy. 

The robotic body reacted to the charge flowing through, frame jerking in place as it's eyes flicked online...


End file.
